Tours et détours à Poudlard
by fee malicieuse
Summary: Harry et ses amis entrent en 6ème année, alors que les Mangemorts rôdent et que de nouveaux élèves apparaissent.
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur** : Fée malicieuse  
  
**Email** :   
  
**Avertissement** : je pense que je peux mettre G pour le moment !  
  
**Spoilers** : les 5 premiers tomes  
  
**Résum** : Pour le moment, c'est l'été précédant la rentrée en 6 ème année, et Harry se morfond tout seul à Privet Drive, quand....  
  
**Disclaimer** : j'ai l'honneur de déclarer que je ne dois rien à mon imagination, mais tout à JK. Rowling, je ne possède en effet aucun de ses personnages, je ne fais que m'en servir sans en retirer de l'argent, et je promets d'essayer de les rendre en bon état après utilisation.  
  
Chapitre 1 : un bien curieux voisin.  
  
Le pire était donc arrivé. LA chose que Harry, même dans ses pires cauchemars, et dieu sait qu'il en avait eu ces derniers temps, n'avait pu imaginer. Il arrivait à peine à y penser, à se le représenter, à se le formuler, voila, c'était le terme exact.  
  
Dudley avait une petite amie. Oui, Dudley avait une petite amie.  
  
INCROYABLE.  
  
Harry se frotta les yeux encore une fois, pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas. Mais, tout comme les 23 premières fois, le spectacle restait identique. Dans le jardin du 4, Privet Drive, Dudley roucoulait avec une dénommée Lina. Et encore, s'ils avaient quelque chose en commun ! Mais non ! D'après ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, Lina était maigre comme 3 coucous, elle était végétarienne, et courait chaque matin 6 à 8 kms pour « se réveiller », comme elle disait. « Une tarée de plus dans mon univers » soupira le jeune garçon, fataliste.  
  
Les champions de boxe juniors aimaient-ils les coureuses de fond ? Harry se demanda si une étude avait été réalisée sur le sujet. Il aimerait effectivement savoir à quoi s'attendre, mais pour le moment, la vision de Dudley bavant devant sa conquête lui souleva l'estomac.  
  
Beurkk ! Décidemment, trop c'était trop. Et en plus, il devait se coltiner à longueur de journée les commentaires extasiés de l'oncle Vernon, fier que son fils devienne enfin « un homme ». En jetant encore un coup d'œil à la dérobée sur son cousin, Harry trouva qu'il ressemblait plus à un cachalot échoué sur une plage devant un tas de maquereaux qu'à « un homme ». Et puis la pensée de lui et cette Lina seul dans un lieu fermé en train de.... Ah non !!! nonnonnonnonnonnonnonnon !!!!!

Il ne fallait surtout pas penser à ça, chasse cette idée de ta tête mon petit, et retourne bien gentiment à ton lavage de carreaux. Tout doit être impeccable pour l'arrivée des parents de cette péronnelle. Parce que bien évidemment, ils en sont déjà à se présenter mutuellement leur famille. Faut comprendre la tante Pétunia, son fils doit sortir avec une jeune fille bien sous tous rapports, et ces rapports incluent évidemment la famille de l'objet de l'adoration de Dudley. « On se croirait chez les Malfoy », grinça Harry entre ses dents.  
  
Bien évidemment, la discussion porta assez rapidement sur la présence ou non d'Harry à cette soirée. Il était clair qu'il ferait tâche au milieu de tous ces gens BCBG, les uns adeptes de la perceuse et les autres du shopping. Lorsque Harry avait évoqué le fait que si son oncle n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de prétendre qu'il était inscrit à Saint Brutus, un centre de redressement pour jeunes délinquants, ils ne se trouveraient pas dans une situation aussi délicate vis-à-vis de leurs futurs invités, l'oncle Vernon poussa un hurlement de rage. Il se contrôla cependant rapidement en jetant un regard apeuré vers le jardin, ou Dudley continuait à roucouler.

« Paraître toujours irréprochable, n'est ce pas oncle Vernon ? » conclut Harry sur un ton désabusé.  
  
Il fut donc invité à ne pas paraître à cette soirée, il était même prié de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, mais que ah non, il allait sûrement trouver une autre créature aux yeux globuleux et aux longues oreilles qui se prendrait pour une grande pâtissière, et alors là c'en était terminé de leur réputation. Non, le mieux, c'était qu'il aille se promener dans le quartier, et qu'il ne revienne que lorsque les parents de Lina seraient partis. Harry protesta, arguant qu'il allait devoir passer entre 4 et 5 heures dehors sans avoir rien à faire, mais il lui fut répondu qu'il pouvait s'estimer heureux que l'on soit en juillet et qu'il ne pleuve pas .  
  
Harry se retrouvait donc à déambuler dans le quartier, alors que la nuit tombait. C'était une chaude soirée de juillet, et il pouvait entendre les bruits de conversations venant des terrasses voisines. Alors qu'il tentait de se détendre et de profiter de cette semi liberté non voulue, il ne pouvait que penser à l'image de Dudley enlaçant cette fille. Comment était- il possible qu'une fille puisse être amoureuse de Dudley ??? Cela dépassait totalement l'entendement, il avait beau essayer de se mettre à la place de la jeune fille, il ne voyait pas, même en essayant d'être le plus objectif possible, ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver. A moins d'aimer les grosses brutes en short, ou les limaces baveuses, ou les fils de fabriquant de perceuses. Pourquoi Hermione n'est-elle jamais là quand on a besoin d'elle ???? Après tout, elle avait bien réussi à faire une analyse ahurissante de l'état mental de Cho Chang, le soir où elle m'avait embrassé. D'ailleurs j'aurais du fuir loin d'elle le soir même en entendant cette théorie. On ne peut pas avoir tout ça dans le cerveau sans devenir complètement timbré. Ou alors est-ce que je ne connais strictement rien aux filles ? conclut misérablement le héros du monde des sorciers, le garçon qui avait survécu, le champion de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, le lauréat du tournoi des trois sorciers.  
  
Tout en ruminant, il tourna machinalement dans un square non loin de Privet Drive. Des toboggans et des balançoires, voila tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Cependant, au moment où il allait s'installer paisiblement dans une de ces balançoires, il aperçut une silhouette, dissimulée derrière le dernier toboggan, mais trahie par son ombre. Intrigué, il se rapprocha, en sortant précautionneusement sa baguette magique de la poche arrière de son jean (oui, professeur Maugrey, je sais, je n'aurais pas du la mettre là, pensa-t- il rapidement en chassant de son esprit son sentiment de culpabilité, sentiment qui revenait d'ailleurs très régulièrement depuis les évènements au ministère de la magie, en juin dernier). Le ministère de la magie avait fait une exception à ce fameux décret qui lui avait causé tant de torts, le décret de la restriction de l'usage de la magie pour les sorciers encore mineurs. En effet, avec le retour de Voldemort, tous les sorciers à partir de leur 4ème année ont le droit de se servir de la magie à la maison. Après tout, on ne savait jamais, et il fallait bien qu'ils puissent faire le plus de progrès possible et qu'ils apprennent à se protéger. Harry n'en avait pas fait trop usage à Privet Drive, en tout cas pas devant son oncle et sa tante, il préférait travailler discrètement dans sa chambre, et ne faire usage de sa magie devant eux que lorsque ça en vaudrait vraiment la peine. Au moment où il quittera Privet Drive par exemple, histoire de leur jouer un bon tour, afin qu'ils ne l'oublient pas jusqu'à l'été prochain. Quant à Dudley, il était toujours avec sa sangsue de copine, et il était hors de question de lui montrer ne serait –ce que le livre des Sorts et Enchantements niveau 5, et à plus forte raison niveau 6, lorsqu'il serait allé l'acheter au chemin de Traverse.  
  
La silhouette était en fait celle d'un petit garçon, d'une dizaine d'années, qui était assis par terre, tout seul, et qui était apparemment plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Harry rangea sa baguette (toujours dans la poche arrière, oui je sais professeur Maugrey, mais allez expliquer aux stylistes moldus que les sorciers ont besoin de grandes poches sur le devant de leurs pantalons pour y ranger des baguettes magiques ??), et voulu s'éloigner doucement pour le laisser tranquille, quand son pied droit heurta une pierre. Le jeune garçon sursauta, et se retourna, l'air complètement ahuri. Puis il remarqua Harry, et se détendit.  
  
C'était Mark Evans, un de leur voisin. Un garçon que Dudley aimait beaucoup utiliser comme punching ball, parce qu'il avait eu le malheur d'être insolent un jour en lui parlant. Et sa seigneurie des rings n'aimait pas du tout que l'on se paie sa tête. Depuis ce jour là, Harry avait eu une certaine sympathie pour le jeune garçon, sans réellement la lui montrer, car il valait mieux pour le jeune garçon qu'il ne soit pas vu en sa compagnie. En effet, les pensionnaires de Saint Brutus n'étaient pas réputés pour être très fréquentables.

" Hello Mark", dit gentiment Harry. "Excuse moi si je t'ai fait peur, mais je me demandais qui pouvait bien être assis derrière ce toboggan à une heure pareille."

" Il n'est pas très tard", déclara le petit garçon brun aux yeux très noirs en souriant malicieusement.

"Non, c'est vrai," acquiesça Harry avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. "Mais que fais-tu ici ?"

" Rien," répondit rapidement le jeune garçon, en détournant nerveusement les yeux.

C'est alors que Harry remarqua que quelque chose dépassait de la poche de Mark, quelque chose de blanc qui ressemblait à une lettre, ou plus exactement une enveloppe. Seulement, cette enveloppe semblait être couverte d'une écriture verte extrêmement calligraphiée, une écriture qui lui semblait très familière.

"Attends un moment," s'exclama Harry les yeux ronds. "Montre moi un peu ta lettre, s'il te plait !"

Affolé, Mark tenta de se lever afin de partir en courant, mais Harry ajouta rapidement :

"Cette lettre ne viendrait-elle pas de Poudlard, par le plus grand des hasards ?"  
  
Ahuri, Mark le regarda, puis il sembla se détendre tout d'un coup. Il se laissa tomber par terre, et continua à fixer Harry, la bouche grande ouverte. Amusé par sa réaction, Harry continua de parler tout seul un moment.

" Alors comme ça, tu dois avoir 11 ans, n'est ce pas ? ou du moins tu vas les avoir dans le mois qui vient. C'est ta lettre qui te dit que tu es admissible à l'école ? C'est bien ça ?"

"Ou... oui, murmura Marc. J'ai 11 ans aujourd'hui en fait, et cette lettre est arrivée pendant le petit déjeuner, amenée par... par un .... Un hi.".

"un hibou," conclut Harry en souriant. "Oui je sais, c'est déroutant la première fois. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission pour Poudlard, j'étais plutôt décontenancé. Surtout que moi, c'est un demi-géant qui me l'a apportée."

" Alors... alors tout ça c'est vrai ???????? je veux dire, je ne sais même pas de quoi je parle, mais.... Je suis inscrit à une école de magie ????" bafouilla Mark. "Je vais apprendre quoi ? à faire des tours ?"  
  
Harry éclata de rire. Il se sentait en réalité plutôt heureux, et c'était la première fois depuis bien des semaines. Mais comment expliquer le monde des sorciers, SON monde, à Mark ? cela prendrait des heures ! De plus, comment commencer ? Quelque chose du style « nous les sorciers, sommes les bannis de la société dite civilisée, nous vivons à l'écart du monde dans des châteaux hantés et adorons vous faire des tours ? »  
  
"Hum...." commença Harry, d'une manière très prolifique et extrêmement explicative, "vois-tu, les sorciers et les sorcières ont toujours existé. Pas de la manière dont les décrivent les contes moldus, mais..."

" Moldu ?" demanda Mark en fronçant les sourcils.

" Euh oui, pardon, moldu, ça veut dire « qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique ». Donc, je disais, les sorciers et les sorcières ont toujours existé, de même que la magie. Pas celle qui permet de faire sortir un lapin d'un chapeau truqué, non, ça je suis sur que les sorciers ne connaissent pas ce tour, et ils seraient bien étonnés s'ils apprenaient que c'est considéré comme de la magie ici. Non, je parle de la vraie magie, avec des baguettes magiques, des balais volants, et tout et tout."  
  
Mark l'écoutait parler avec de grands yeux, il avait l'air de se demander si Harry lui révélait le plus grand secret de l'univers ou s'il était complètement en train de se payer sa tête. Comme il semblait plutôt pencher pour la seconde hypothèse, Harry s'interrompit, et lui demanda :

"Je vois, tu es du genre rationnel et sceptique. Un futur admirateur d'Hermione, ça ne va pas traîner. Tu veux une preuve ?"

" Une preuve que la magie existe ?"

" 'videmment, je voudrais bien te prouver que je peux mettre mon cher cousin par terre d'une seule main, mais j'ai un peu peur de la réaction de sa copine."

" Dudley a une copine ????" demanda le petit garçon avec un sursaut d'horreur. "C'est pas possible ! Ca existe ce genre de fille ????"

" Eh oui, en tout cas ça à l'air. Au moins, on est un peu plus tranquille maintenant."

Et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice. Harry sortit sa baguette.

"Tu vois cette petite pierre là-bas, à côté du banc ?" demanda-t-il. "Oui. Bon, eh bien maintenant regarde bien. Accio !" s'écria-t-il.

Et la petite pierre atterrit dans sa main. Mark était enthousiasmé.

"Waouh ! C'est génial !!!"

" Tu me crois ?" demanda Harry en souriant.

"Et comment ! Raconte moi, s'il te plait ! Comment c'est, le monde des sorciers ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne sait pas que vous existez ? C'est quoi Poudlard ? Qu'est ce que je vais apprendre ? Comment ça vit un sorcier ??? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je suis un sorcier ? Il n'y en a pas dans ma famille !!!!"  
  
Assommé par cette série de questions déclamée d'une voix haletante, Harry eut un grand sourire. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et commença à parler. A parler des hiboux, de Poudlard, des beuglantes et de Quidditch, des friandises et des rouleaux de parchemin qu'exige le professeur Rogue pour ses leçons de potions.  
  
Quelques moments plus tard, Harry raccompagnait Mark tout en continuant à deviser paisiblement. Mark l'avait convaincu de rentrer avec lui et d'expliquer tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire à ses parents, qui étaient complètement déboussolés par cette lettre. Au moment où les deux garçons franchissaient le seuil de la maison, ils entendirent des voix dans la cuisine. Curieux, Mark s'approcha, pendant que Harry n'osait pas trop avancer, assez intimidé. Mark ouvrit la porte en clamant « maman, c'est moi ! », mais il s'arrêta net, devant l'apparition de ses parents en grande conversation avec un vieil homme en robe violette brodée de mandragores, avec des lunettes en forme de demi lune sur le nez, qui lui sourit gentiment.  
  
"Professeur Dumbledore !" s'exclama Harry en rentrant en trombe dans la cuisine. "Mais qu'est ce que....

Puis il s'interrompit et devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

"Pardon monsieur, pardon madame, je suis désolée de m'introduire ainsi chez vous, mais...." bafouilla-t-il.

Le père de Mark le regarda avec étonnement :

" Mais.... ne seriez-vous pas le petit Dursley, celui qui est pensionnaire à St Brutus ?"

Harry fit une grimace de dégoût, et le professeur Dumbledore expliqua avec un petit rire qu'il s'appelait Potter et non Dursley, et qu'en réalité il était élève à Poudlard. Pendant que les parents de Mark le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, le vieil homme se tourna vers lui.

"Harry, comme tu peux le constater, je suis venu expliquer la situation à monsieur et madame Canello"

" Canello ?" interrompit Harry. "Je croyais que le nom de famille de Mark était Evans ?"

" Oui, c'est exact, Mark est en fait le fils de leur meilleur ami, qui le leur a confié, c'est une histoire assez compliquée et il ne m'appartient pas de te la raconter. J'allais ensuite essayer de m'entretenir avec toi, mais apparemment, je n'aurais pas besoin de me déplacer."

" Professeur.... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que Voldemort a réapparut ? Je lis la Gazette des sorciers tous les jours, mais ils ne parlent que de sorts de protection et râlent sans arrêt contre Fudge. Ce n'est pas que je veuille le défendre, au contraire, mais je voudrais quand même bien savoir.... Et quand est-ce que je peux partir de chez les Dursley ???"

Le professeur Dumbledore leva sa main droite, amusé, afin d'essayer de calmer Harry qui n'avait pas repris son souffle.

"Doucement mon garçon, doucement. Ce ne sont malheureusement pas des choses dont je peux discuter ici, librement. Cependant, ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage renfrogné de son protégé, je peux te dire que ce qu'écrivent les journalistes de la Gazette des sorciers est véridique, même Rita Skeeter ne déforme rien, c'est impressionnant. Je me demande ce qui a pu lui arriver, s'interrogea rêveusement le professeur, sous les regards interloqués des Canello, qui se demandaient bien ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier.

"Oh," dit Harry sur un ton détaché. "Je crois qu'elle a fait un séjour de désintoxication, ou quelque chose d'approchant."

" Bien," continua Dumbledore en souriant. "Quoiqu'il en soit, Voldemort n'a pas réapparut depuis ce... fameux soir. Ni lui, ni aucun de ses partisans. Nous continuons à nous organiser et le premier ministre.... reste le premier ministre, avec, dirons nous, tous les aspects de sa personnalité."

Harry grimaça, mais ne dit rien.

" Ceci dit, pour ton départ de Privet Drive Harry, tu sais que tu dois attendre jusqu'à ton anniversaire. Mais Alastor Maugrey et Miss Tonks échafaudent des dizaines de plans pour te sortir de là, je te laisse la surprise."  
  
Se tournant vers ses hôtes, il prit congé après s'être assuré qu'il avait répondu à la plus grande partie de leurs questions. Après un dernier sourire à Harry, il transplana. Puis les parents de Mark et ce dernier le prièrent de rester un peu chez eux, pour leur parler encore de ce nouveau monde et de la nouvelle vie de leurs fils.  
  
_A suivre.... Si cela vous dit._


	2. Quand l'oncle Vernon s'en mêle

Auteur : fée malicieuse  
  
Titre : Tours et détours à Poudlard  
  
Avertissement : G  
  
Spoilers : les premiers tomes  
  
Disclaimer : tout à JK Rowling, rien à moi, pour mon malheur  
  
Résum : Harry est à Privet Drive et vient d'apprendre que son voisin, le jeune Mark Evans est admis à Poudlard  
  
L'auteur, à savoir votre servante, remercie bien bas ses premiers reviewers qui ont eu l'amabilité de lui expliquer le système des reviews, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lire, il est vrai, la dernière fois, à près d'une heure du matin. Elle les prie bien humblement de bien vouloir continuer, parce que ce que c'est agréable de se faire mâcher le travail !

Chapitre 2 : Quand l'oncle Vernon s'en mêle.En rentrant dans sa chambre, ce soir là, une fois les parents de Lina partis, Harry chercha automatiquement des yeux sa chouette Hedwige. Mais elle n'était pas là, et, frustré, il se jeta sur son lit. Depuis la mort de Sirius, plus rien ne l'intéressait. Même les résultats de ses BUSES l'avaient laissés indifférents. Ses résultats en potions, supérieurs à ceux qu'il attendait lui permettaient donc de suivre les cours d'ASPIC délivrés par le professeur Rogue, et donc de pouvoir prétendre plus tard à la formation d'Auror, ne lui avaient arrachés qu'un haussement de sourcils. Seul son « Optimal» en défense contre les forces du mal avait provoqué un léger sourire.

Il avait reçu évidemment des tas de lettres de ses amis. Hermione avait naturellement obtenu « Optimal » à chacune de ses épreuves, et Ron avait fait mieux que Fred et George, donc Mme Weasley était contente. Il paraissait aussi que Neville avait reçu le meilleur résultat de l'école en botanique grâce à son explication sur le mimbulus mimbletonia, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas en potion, où sa note frisait le zéro absolu.

Quoiqu'il en soit, seules les lettres de ses amis égayaient un peu sa solitude. Il s'était même remis à lire ses cours de potion des 5 dernières années écoulées, c'était dire s'il s'ennuyait! Il avait demandé à Ron et à Hermione qu'ils lui envoient de quoi s'occuper, et il avait reçu le récit des exploits (archaïques) de l'équipe de Quidditch « les Canons de Chudley », dont Ron était supporter, ainsi que « l'histoire de Poudlard ».

En riant jaune, Harry avait songé en le recevant qu'Hermione parvenait comme toujours à ses fins. Il s'ennuyait tellement qu'il allait finir par le lire, ce fichu bouquin !

Seules deux choses avaient réussies, depuis la mort de son parrain, à le sortir quelque peu de l'état d'hébétude dans lequel il était plong : cette rencontre avec Mark Evans, qui lui avait permis de parler d'un monde qu'il chérissait malgré tout, et les lettres de Ginny.

En effet, il avait reçu un soir une lettre venant du Terrier, et très étonné, il s'aperçut qu'elle ne venait pas de Ron, mais de sa petite sœur. Elle lui demandait des détails sur les effets de la Branchiflore, car elle en avait besoin pour un devoir de Botanique pour la rentrée, et savait qu'il en avait pris pour l'exécution de la deuxième tache lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Elle ne voulait pas abuser, mais... La petite fille s'était un peu emberlificotée dans les formules de politesse, ce qui avait fait sourire Harry, et il s'était empressé de lui répondre.

Depuis ce jour là, ils s'écrivaient très régulièrement, Harry lui parlant du monde des moldus, et Ginny lui décrivant la vie chez les Weasley. Ses lettres étaient bien plus longues et plus explicites que celles de Ron, et Harry apprenait ainsi à mieux connaître son monde d'adoption, tout en goûtant à l'humour adorable de la petite rousse, qui depuis l'année dernière semblait ne plus éprouver la moindre gêne à lui parler, ou à le mettre en boîte d'ailleurs.

Au moment où ses yeux se fermaient, Hedwige fit son apparition dans sa chambre, porteuse de différentes lettres. Elle vint se nicher au creux du bras de son jeune maître, hulula doucement puis s'envola vers sa cage lorsque Harry l'eut soulagée de son fardeau. Il y avait une lettre de Tonks, qui se faisait un devoir de lui écrire tous les trois jours, en lui racontant des anecdotes sur la formation des Aurors, une autre d'Hermione, bien lourde, qui lui racontait sûrement comment les italiens cuisinaient les pâtes, (elle accompagnait ses parents dans un colloque pour dentistes, à Rome.). La dernière était de Ginny, et Harry s'empressa de la décacheter, avant de s'allonger, cette fois ci bien confortablement sur son lit, pour commencer sa lecture._Cher Harry,  
  
Le Terrier est en émoi ! Ron a perdu Coq. Je suis sûre que comme d'habitude il est dans sa cage, mais tu connais Ron, lorsqu'il doit chercher un bout de parchemin, il commence toujours par regarder dans le poulailler. J'ai envie de le laisser mariner un peu, c'est assez rigolo de l'entendre hurler dans toute la maison que maman a dû plumer son hibou et non un poulet au repas de midi_.

Harry eut un petit rire, il imaginait parfaitement la scène. La maison devait être s'en dessus dessous ! Et alors qu'il continuait sa lecture, la nuit s'écoulait paisiblement.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut l'anniversaire de Harry. Comme chaque 31 juillet depuis cinq ou six ans, les Dursley oublièrent complètement de faire même semblant de s'en souvenir. Ce n'était pas nouveau, et cela ne bouleversa pas Harry outre mesure. La seule chose qui l'étonnait était qu'il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de ses amis. Il recevait des cartes d'anniversaire généralement vers 1 ou 2 heure de matin, Hedwige arrivant épuisée, mais victorieuse, portant différents paquets. Mais là, rien du tout.

Il déambulait tristement dans le jardin sous le regard moqueur de Dudley qui embrassait ostensiblement sa chère Lina pour le narguer, tout en essayant de se cacher derrière un pot de fleurs pour éviter le regard assassin de sa mère, qui supportait difficilement le fait d'être supplantée dans le cœur de son fils par une mijaurée. (Dudley, se cacher derrière un pot de fleurs ? tu parles ! pensa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce garçon a encore moins de jugeote que je ne pensais, ce qui n'est pas peu dire !)

A ce moment, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, et il fut chargé d'aller ouvrir, la tante Pétunia se faisant les ongles, l'oncle Vernon terminant son petit déjeuner, et Dudley étant, dirons nous, occupé, ce qui était la seule formulation qu'Harry supportait lorsqu'il lui arrivait de penser à son cousin et à sa Lina.

En ouvrant la porte, il eut un instant de stupéfaction. Comme si un vilain farceur lui avait jeté un sort de stupéfixion. Devant lui se tenait la petite sœur de Ron, Ginny, ravissante avec son petit sourire malicieux, ses yeux pétillants, et ses boucles rousses flamboyantes.

Ginny, une petite fille ? ? Il allait falloir qu'il revoit un peu ses convictions.

« Harry ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille. Tu devrais fermer la bouche, comme ça j'aurais peut être le droit à un sourire de bienvenue. Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? »

« Si.. si bien sûr, bafouilla-t-il en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Heuuu... entre, je t'en prie ».

Oncle Vernon sortit soudain de la cuisine, sa serviette toujours coincée dans son col, et un bout de tartine à la confiture de groseille dans une main.

« Ooooh ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous êtes une amie de Dudley, j'imagine ? Attendez un instant, je vais l'appeler. DUDLEYYYYYYY ! ! ! ! ! ! »

« Oncle Vernon, non, c'est Ginny Weas.... »

« DUDLEY ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Il y a une charmante jeune fille qui veut te voir, dépêche toi donc ! » continua l'oncle Vernon de brailler à travers la maison.

Il semblait absolument ravi que son fils ait autant de succès auprès de la gent féminine, et ne se rendait pas compte du danger qu'il y avait à mettre dans une même pièce la copine officielle et une autre charmante demoiselle demandant à voir son fils, à même pas 10h du matin un dimanche.

C'est sans doute qu'il n'avait pas eu ce succès là dans ses jeunes et lointaines années...

Harry ferma les yeux de désespoir, il imaginait la scène qui allait suivre, pendant que Ginny, interdite, feignait de s'intéresser au tableau de l'entrée, représentant la reine d'Angleterre affublée d'un chat angora.

Une voix de crécelle retentit depuis le jardin, et des pas précipitée d'une amatrice de jogging se firent entendre. « Ah oui ? hurlait la voix. Une « charmante demoiselle » veut te voir, Dudlynouchet ? Si jamais tu me trompes, je te jure que je te fais la tête au carré, avant de t'obliger à courir le marathon de New York et à manger des légumes vapeur toute ta vie ! ! ! ! ! »

L'oncle Vernon blêmit, se rendant compte qu'il venait peut être de faire ce qu'il qualifierait d'une _gaffe_, s'il avait eu le bon sens d'apprendre le français. Lina débarqua furibarde, suivie d'un Dudley complètement ahuri et qui marmonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait à « maismachériej'airienfaitdutoutjtejurejsuisinnocentetpuisj'aisortilespoubel lesetfaitlavaisselle ».

Sur ces entrefaites, la tante Pétunia sortit de la salle de bain, les doigts de pieds en éventail pour faire sécher son vernis, ce qui lui donnait une démarche de canard..

En un instant, le vestibule des Dursley se transforma en un remake du champ de bataille de Waterloo. Tout le monde hurlait, Harry empêchait Lina de se jeter sur Ginny, qui avait toutes les peines du monde à cacher son fou rire.

Des phrases fusaient dans tous les sens, variant du « je vais tuer cette garce qui à l'audace de vouloir me prendre MON Dudley », à « mais je connais pas cette fille, j'te jure mon petit sucre d'orge », en passant par « aïe, Vernon, tu me marches sur les pieds ! »

Tout en pensant que Dudley avait peut être tort d'appeler une fille qui ne jurait que par la diététique « mon petit sucre d'orge », et que de plus il avait réussi à choisir une fille complètement hystérique pour petite amie, avec des tendances nettement psychopathes, Harry se décida tout de même à intervenir. Après quelques contorsions, il se planta au milieu des combattants, et hurla : « STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ».

D'après le silence qui s'ensuivit, il en conclut que son intervention avait été pour le moins efficace. Il reprit sur un ton plus mesur :

« Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia, Dudley, Lina, je vous présente Ginny Weasley, une de mes meilleures amies. Elle est gentiment venue me rendre visite afin de vous débarrasser de ma présence, du moins je l'espère », conclut-il en lui jetant un regard désespéré.

Ginny eut la bonne idée d'acquiescer rapidement, avant de s'excuser pour le dérangement, et de filer dans la chambre d'Harry, dont ce dernier lui montrait la direction.

Ginny s'affala sur le lit, pleurant de rire.

« Moi ! ! Amoureuse de ce cachalot ? ? ! ! Mince, mais ton oncle ne doute de rien ! »

« Dudley est le roi de cette maison, que veux-tu » soupira Harry avec un sourire mi figue mi raisin.

« En tout cas, il ne s'est pas encore rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une véritable harpie ! » déclara une voix, juste derrière le jeune homme.

« Cette harpie lui fera certainement perdre quelques kilos, ce qui ne sera pas du luxe » grommela une autre voix, plus grave.

Ahuri, Harry reconnu Tonks et Maugrey, qui tous les deux venaient de sortir de sous leurs capes d'invisibilité.

« Mais.... » balbutia-t-il, interdit. « Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Idiot ! tu ne pensais tout de même pas que le grand Alastor Maugrey allait confier ta sécurité à une pauvre petite fille comme moi ? ? ? » grinça Ginny, toujours allongée sur son lit.

« Assez perdu de temps en palabres, il faut qu'on file d'ici. Harry, toi et Ginny allez prendre le train jusqu'à Brighton, dépêche toi de faire tes valises, il part dans 2h30. »

« A Brighton ? vous voulez dire.... Chez Hermione ? »

« 'videmment ! Pas chez la reine. Sympa en fait, le tableau du rez de chaussée », continua Tonks. « Allez hop, pousse toi Harry, je m'occupe de ta malle. »

« Mais... pourquoi chez Hermione ? pourquoi en train ? et pourquoi Ginny est- elle l ? »

« tu n'es pas content de me voir ? » gronda la petite chatte.

Harry rougit fortement. Il protesta :

« Mais siiiiiiiiiii ! c'est juste que..... »

« c'est un plan de Fol Œil, comme d'habitude » lança nonchalamment Tonks. Et comme d'habitude, ils sont inutilement biscornus. Pour faire simple, l'idée du grand chef, c'était de passer le plus inaperçu possible, donc prendre des moyens de transport moldus, aller dans un endroit que les Mangemorts ne soupçonneront pas de prime abord, et se servir de Ginny, qui est largement plus discrète que Ron, Hermione, ou tous les sorciers servant l'Ordre. »

« Voilà, en fait je sers à la fois de couverture et d'appas » conclut l'intéressée en riant.

Maugrey Fol Œil les regardait d'un air détaché, mais plutôt insistant, qui les fit se hâter en silence.

Cinq minutes plus tard, aidé subrepticement par un sort de locomotion exécuté par Tonk, de nouveau cachée sous sa cape d'invisibilité tout comme Maugrey, Harry descendait sa malle, accompagné par Ginny. Sa tante, son oncle, son cousin et sa dulcinée les regardaient fixement, plantés dans le salon. Harry se fendit d'un bref « au revoir, à l'année prochaine », tandis que Ginny leur faisait un gracieux sourire.

Ils allaient franchir la porte lorsqu'un hurlement de Pétunia les fit se retourner. Sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, Dudley, en tentant de parler, avait fait sortir de sa bouche un crapaud. Lina hurlait, tentait de monter sur le précieux guéridon de sa future belle-mère, qui ne savait plus si elle devait s'occuper de son cher guéridon ou de son fils qui continuait à cracher des crapauds.

Harry eut un petit rire, et sortit de la maison, Ginny et ses deux compagnons invisibles sur les talons.

En riant, cette dernière lui demanda s'il était responsable de cette panique.

« hey ! lui répondit-il avec un petit clin d'œil, il fallait bien que j'utilise mon autorisation de faire de la magie autre part qu'à l'école, non ? Et puis Hermione m'avait envoyé tout un recueil de contes européens, j'avais envie de tester celui l ».

« je croyais qu'en fait c'était l'horrible belle sœur qui crachait des crapauds tandis que la belle héroïne du conte faisait naître des fleurs et des perles ? »

« C'est exact, mais en réalité, je crois que j'aime bien Lina. Elle va rendre la vie impossible à Dudley ! »

« j'espère que tu as prévu un contre sort ? » lui demanda la jeune Weasley, en adoptant un air sérieux que démentait le brillant de ses yeux.

« Oh oui, le sort se terminera de lui même dans une petite heure »

Ginny éclata de rire.

« Au fait Harry... »

« oui ? »

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

Le trajet jusqu'à Brighton s'effectua sans incidents majeurs, Ginny étant relativement familiarisée avec les moyens de transports moldus, grâce aux cours intensifs de son père, que sa mère n'avait réussi à faire cesser qu'à une heure du matin.

Harry, heureux, regardait défiler le paysage, confortablement enfoncé dans son fauteuil. Il essayait de ne pas regarder dans la direction où il supposait que Maugrey et Tonks avaient pris position (à savoir, chacun sur un siège vide à chaque extrémité du wagon), et en fait, c'était quelque chose d'assez aisé, car Ginny lui expliquait tout le déménagement de la famille Weasley chez les Granger, la veille au soir.

« Parce que, tu comprends, maman n'aurait pas supporté de ne pas te voir de tout l'été. Alors, comme on savait qu'il serait hors de question pour toi de retourner au QG de l'Ordre, et que le Terrier est définitivement trop voyant, Dumbledore a cherché une autre maison qui pourrait t'accueillir, ainsi que la tribu Weasley pour environ un mois. Les Granger se sont proposés, et une kyrielle de membres de l'Ordre se sont amusés comme des fous, de nuit, à bombarder la maison de sortilèges pour la protéger. Et sur ces entrefaites, nous sommes arrivés... »

« nous ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que TOUS tes frères sont là-bas aussi ? interrogea Harry avec des yeux ronds. Non, mais c'est que j'ai peur pour les nerfs d'Hermione moi, déjà qu'elle est particulièrement stressée en temps normal, avec 9 Weasley chez elle pour un mois, et sans moi pour faire tampon entre Ron et elle, mais elle doit être dans un état........ ! ! ! Je suis sûr qu'elle va m'obliger à faire mon devoir de métamorphose ! » conclut-il sur un ton paniqué, pendant que Ginny s'étranglait de rire.

« Par pitié, aide moi, dis que je te l'ai envoyé grâce à Hedwige, et que tu l'as perdu ! »

« Eh ! dis donc, monsieur Potter, s'indigna faussement Ginny, je n'ai pas vocation à vous aider à échapper à la juste colère d'Hermione Granger, notre future Préfète en chef ! Ceci dit, glissa-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire, si jamais elle te mène la vie dure, j'essaierai de te planquer quelque part. »  
  
« C'est déjà ça ! » soupira-t-il. « Mais j'attendais vraiment mieux de la sœur de Ron Weasley ! »  
  
« Ginny Weasley n'est pas SEULEMENT la sœur de Ronald Weasley ! » gronda la petite chatte, portant la main à sa baguette.  
  
« d'accord ! d'accord ! je retire tout ça ! ! ! ! et puis d'ailleurs, je voulais juste te dire que...

Harry rougit, puis inspira profondément, ayant l'air de vouloir plonger d'une trentaine de mètres dans une eau glacée remplis de piranhas. (tout le monde sait que les piranhas aiment l'eau chaude, alors c'est pour montrer que ces piranhas là sont vraiment très coriaces)

Je voulais te dire que j'ai adoré tes lettres, et qu'elles m'ont distrait de mes pensées pas très joyeuses, marmonna-t-il très vite sans la regarder.

Ginny sourit « Merci, répondit-elle. Mais, peux tu me rendre un service ? Ne dis pas aux autres que je t'ai écrit pendant les vacances, parce que je ne veux pas que mes frères me tombent dessus, ils sont déjà assez embêtants parce qu'ils savent que je sors avec Dean, donc.... » marmonna-t-elle en fixant ses pieds.« Oh... bien sûr, je comprends., répondit Harry qui ne comprenait rien du tout. Qu'est ce que ces lettres qu'ils avaient échangées pouvaient bien avoir de mal qu'elle voulait dissimuler ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu veux garder cela pour toi, il n'y a pas de problème. Je n'ai de toute manière pas envie que Ron revienne à ses anciennes allusions et me rappelle l'ancien épisode du nain chantant que tu m'avais envoyé à la St Valentin, en deuxième année. »

« Oh non ! tu te souviens encore de « ses yeux verts comme le crapaud frais du matin ? » gémit-elle.  
  
« Comment oublier ? » marmonna Harry. « Mais je me vengerais ! »

Ils explosèrent de rire tous les deux, le moment de gêne passé.

En arrivant chez Hermione, quelques trois heures plus tard, ils furent saisis par le vacarme qui régnait dans cette paisible demeure. Un véritable cyclone semblait avoir débarqué, et madame Granger, qui leur avait ouvert la porte, semblait au bord de la crise de nerf ou au bord du fou rire, c'était selon les secondes. Tout le monde hurlait, et personne ne semblait avoir remarqué leur arrivée. Fred passa à toute allure, monté sur ce qui ressemblait à une planche à roulettes à propulsion stellaire, poursuivi par son alter ego qui vociférait à propos de souris en sucre qui auraient été changée en patafixe moldufiée. Percy (Percy ? ! ! ! Depuis quand s'était-il réconcilié avec sa famille, lui ?), hurla à ses frères de se taire, qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux ici, et monsieur Weasley fit une apparition, discutant avec monsieur Granger de l'utilité du cochon en porcelaine trônant sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine. C'est à ce moment là que Charlie débarqua, et remarqua enfin le pauvre Potter, qui, ahuri, les fixait à tour de rôle. Alors qu'un silence relatif commençait à s'instaurer, Harry, Ginny, Charlie, madame Granger et tous les autres occupants de la maison (une bonne centaine d'après le vacarme et la multitude de paires de chaussures dans l'entrée) entendirent un véritable hurlement :« ROOOOOOOOON ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! SI TU TOUCHES A CA, JE TE JURE QUE TU NE FINIS PAS LA SOIREE VIVANT ! ! ! »« HERMIONE ! ! ! ! MAIS LACHE MOI ! ! ! »  
  
Harry eut un petit rire. Hermione et Ron, fidèles à eux mêmes.

Ginny sourit : « _Welcome home, Harry_ ! »

A suivre. 


End file.
